Late night walks
by Drarry.pansimone
Summary: Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Pansy how vulnerable and beautiful she looked standing there in a moonlight full of tears and innocent in here eyes. She fell asleep whit that picture in front of her minds. Love story between Hermione, Pansy and Ron


"What's wrong Hermione?" said Ron while he kissed her hair. She was sitting in a sofa next to fireplace, Ron was standing between

them.

"Just thinking." Replied Hermione.

"About what?" Aghhh she hates it when he did this to her

"Us... if this is right if this is what you want, what I want..." there was a short pause Ron made a step back.

"But...but i though that you liked me... that you loved me." His eyes were wide open

"I don't know if I love you. I just need some time. To figure it out..." said Hermione. She reached her hand to touch Ron's elbow. But he moved away.

"I... I. You aren't serious. You are just saying that because you're confused. You love me I know you do baby." He had a light smile on his face. Hermione knew it was fake.

"I am so sorry Ron." She looked at the ground.

"I just think we are better as friends." She saw tears in the red headed eyes.

"I am sorry I really am." She apologized once more.

"I am going to bed." Said the tall boy while he turned around. He stepped on a second stair when Hermione looked back at him and with tear running down her check whispered

"Good night Ron."

He didn't say anything he just went straight to the boys room. She knew how painful must have been for Ron but she always saw him as a good friend and it was just weird. She noticed that boys didn't attract her that much. But she secretly watched other girls. She hates it everytime she catches herself looking at other women's bodies. She wanted to tell Ron and Harry about it but she couldn't. Not yet. She wasn't ready. She could've told Harry on some point but she wasn't sure how would Ron react to it. She just wanted to do right thing and tell Ron it's not his fault that she didn't have feelings for him. Hermione just wanted him to know he is such a nice guy and he deserves someone better, someone who can love him back. But she wanted to tell him that this someone wasn't her.

"Hello 'monie."

A voice wake her up from daydreaming.

"Hey Harry." She gave him a tired smile

"Everything ok?" He looked at her with worry eyes.

"Yeah. Just tired." There was a small pause.

" No actually Ron and I broke up." She waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"I... it's just weird. We've always been good friends and now everything is gone. I don't want to hurt him. I want him to be happy but with person who will love him back." Harry opened his mouth and closed it again.

"So...you don't have any feelings for him?" Green eyes stared at her.

"I feel him as a friend but nothing more." She really wanted to tell him about her probably being a lesbian. But then she realized that even she can't fully except herself. But if she can't how will others?

"I'll talk to him tomorrow when he'll be calm." Harry looked towards bedrooms.

"I can talk to Ron if you want."

"No I don't want you to get in fight with Ron or pick a side. I did this to him and I will try to fix it." He looked back at her.

"Ok then."

"I am going to bed. Good night." Said Hermione she picked up the potions book and her essay for it.

"Night." Nodded Harry.

"Oh one last thing Harry" she turned around.

"Can I borrow cloak of invisibility?" She hoped that he won't ask why.

"Yeah sure." He took it from its pocket. He cast a spell on it and made it bigger than he gave it to her. Hermione took it with a thankful smile.

"Thanks" she whispered. Harry nodded again he was quite socked as she can tell.

It was 2.15 am. Hermione couldn't sleep she got up. She grabbed cloak of invisibility then she changed in jeans and white plain shirt. Quietly as she possible can Hermione went out at the common room. Some of the students were asleep in the sofa's in front of them she saw unfinished homework. She put on a cloak and climbed through the portal into the dark. She just walked she didn't know where she was going but it seemed that her legs had their own will. She stopped she was at the platform of Astronomy tower. But someone else was there too. She saw black hair and a Slytherin uniform.

"Pansy." She said half loud. The girl turned around. Hermione went next to her. Pansy was still looking in a darkness where Hermione came from

"Who is there?" Said Pansy Hermione came even closer than she saw her face it was wet from tears her nose was red there were marks of tears at her neck one was rushing down her chin and the other one was stick in her eyelashes. Pansy's eyes were watering Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't expose herself because Pansy could react in different ways. Hermione was a wise witch so se chose the escape plan. As she came to her room she couldn't stop thinking about Pansy how vulnerable and beautiful she looked standing there in a moonlight full of tears and innocent in here eyes. She fell asleep whit that picture in front of her minds.

It was soon after the breakfast. Harry and Hermione were going to dormitories for Potion class.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I haven't seen him he wasn't in bed in the morning and he didn't showed for breakfast neither. That's so no Ron." Harry said wile looking at her. They wanted to went inside the classroom.

"Ugh look Pansy Potter has lost one of his pets." Slytherin Ice Prince yelled after the two of them. Harry turned around his face was red of anger.

"But why Draco...hmmm maybe he broke up with Mudblood and he's crying in a corner." Smiled Pansy. Hermione looked straight into girl's eyes her eyes were empty like she didn't have feelings. Her mouth were smiling but she wasn't.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione felt the blush in her checks. She looked down. Harry turned around and grabbed Hermione by the hand. He dragged her in the classroom. The Potions were going as usual Harry and Draco yelled at each other for no reasons. The brave house lost 15 points because Harry and 10 because of Neville who fell and broke one of the glass that had mermaids hear inside it. Hermione secretly looked at Pansy when everyone was looking at Neville. Pansy laughed at him then she looked at Hermione. Both girls were slightly blushing and trying to look anyway but each other.

It was lunch Ron still didn't showed up. After lunch, Hermione went in the library. She was looking through the books when she heard moaning. She looked between the books. She saw Pansy hooking up with some Slytherin girl. The other girl was sitting on a table whit her legs around Pansy's waist. Pansy was turned away from Hermione she was pushing the other girls hands on table. Hermione went red she was so jealous. Then she saw a reflection in a window witch was behind table. She saw Pansy's face she was looking at he that was awkward. She quickly turned around and went straight to bedroom.

It was around midnight. Hermione couldn't sleep again. She kept picturing Pansy and that Slytherin girl but instead her she put herself so that she was the one hooking up with Pansy. She tried to avoid this thought but it kept coming in her mind.

"That's it." She whispered. She went at the library. She spent there almost 2 hours just thinking. Then she left. While, she was walking down the stairs she bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She looked up she saw Pansy.

"God." Good thing it was quite dark because her ears were deep red.

"No just me." said Pansy and smiled

"Ammm...sorry I won't tell anyone about what I saw...in the library." She looked at the ground

"For fucks sake you think I care. I don't give a damn what others think about me. Just don't tell who was the other one she would be going crazy." Pansy rolled here eyes.

"I will I mean I won't tell anyone." Then was a killing silence.

"So what brought you here Granger?"

"Couldn't sleep." She looked at the taller girl. Pansy came closer. She put Hermione's hear behind her ear.

"Fuck you are really beautiful." Hermione focused on the floor she wasn't expecting this. But Pansy grabbed her chin and gently pushed it up. Making Hermione to look her in the eyes. Girls slowly leaned closer until they were kissing. Hot Pansy's lips left Hermione's. But Hermione wanted more she kissed Pansy again. Pansy gently liked her lips asking for enter. Hermione opened her mouth lightly their tongues met and danced inside girls mouths. Hermione loved the way Pansy tasted.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Girls jumped apart.

"Ron?" Screamed Hermione surprisingly.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I followed you. I knew something was wrong when you brake up with me. I though you cheated on me with Harry. I should have known all those times when you were staring at girls. You even stared at Ginny. Didn't you? You faggot..." he wanted to keep yelling at her but Pansy cast a silence charm. He was talking but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare call her a faggot! No wonder she has leaved you just look how have you treated her like she was some kind of kissing pillow she was only god for kissing but you were ashamed of her." Pansy took her hand and Hermione felt safe and wonderful. "The truth is Ron that I never loved you. I am lesbian so I could never love you. I am sorry but I like Pansy more than I ever liked you." Pansy gave her a soft kiss on a check.

"I really do like you Pansy you know I like the way you are sensitive but still a badass. And yesterday at the Astronomy tower that was me. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just thought you would be mad at me. Are you angry with me?"

"No I am not. I like you too Hermione Granger." She said with a light smile. Hermione returned the smile. She turned around to Ron and cast a spell so he could talk again. He didn't say anything he just covered himself with cloak of invisibility. Hermione though he left.

"But what about that girl in library?" She remembered.

"Forget about her it was just a one night only. But you I wanted you since I first saw you." Hermione kissed her and then they went to sleep. When, they had to split up girls lightly kissed. And that moment Hermione knew how love really fells.

I hope you liked it. There is going to be part two. Sorry if I made any mistakes English it is not my native language. Thanks for reading it. 3


End file.
